


Butterfly Kisses for a Scarred Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, yep that's about all you've got here is a buncha fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bonding time with the sweet old skele-doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses for a Scarred Soul

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i literally can never ever keep writing one project for long and have trouble with the ideas i DO get so mORE SUPER SHORT ONESHOTS WOO

 “Hey... Gaster?” You said quietly, looking up at the tall skeleton as you ran your thumb over finger bones.

“Hm..?” The monster hummed back absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off the book he had been reading.

“So… You’ve seen my soul…” You paused, wondering if your request would be odd, or even worse, rude. “Can I see yours?”

You immediately regretted your curiosity when Gaster paused, closing his book. “You _do_ know that a monster is their soul, and their soul is them in turn, correct?”

“Well… Yeah, but I know you can at least make a projection-like substitute. But I mean…” You trailed off, looking down, “You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable. I was just curious.”

You heard a small chuckle and were pulled into a loose hug, Gaster’s head resting on yours. “No, no. It’s fine. I just was not aware you’d be interested in seeing this old skeleton’s soul.”

You giggled, “Of course I would Gaster! You’re not just any old skeleton…” You paused and grinned up at Gaster, who gave you a confused look, “You’re _my_ old skeleton!” Your giggles grew louder as your companion joined in with laughter of his own.

“Ah yes, apologies, . I had forgotten you were enamored with me.” Gaster chuckled as he placed his teeth to your forehead in what you knew to be a kiss. “But, you said you wanted to see my soul?” His question got a small nod from you, and you scooted away from him slightly, to give him room to do whatever he needed to. He gently took your hands and pressed them to his rib cage, explaining as he did so.

“I’m not going to be able to do that alone, though. I need someone to show after all.” He smiled softly, a knowing nod being your reply.

“So… What am I supposed to do next?” You questioned. You had been with Gaster for a while, and friends with him for even longer, but that didn’t mean you fully understood the monster’s magic capabilities or how it all worked.

“Just pull your hands back slowly. I’ll feel a bit of pressure, but it won’t hurt me.” He assured you with another smile, though the possibility of hurting him set you on edge. But, you trusted him and his judgement. He was the formal Royal Scientist after all.

So you carefully drew your hands back, breath catching in your throat when you saw the white turned over heart. The edges were tinged with purple, much like the color of your own soul. Perseverance, Gaster had told you, was what purple souls represented. The purple hue wasn’t all you had noticed, though. What caught your eye were the cracks that ran all along the heart, the poor thing looking so beaten and bruised that it might fall apart any second. Yet it had a beauty you just couldn't put words to.

 

“Gaster… It’s…” You marveled at him soul, amazed even though you had seen your own not too long ago.

He seemed embarrassed, as his cheeks flushed gray and he averted his eyes, “Yes, I know… it’s in very poor condition. I’m afraid I—“

“No, it’s lovely!” You interrupted, and Gaster could swear he saw universes in your excited eyes. “These little cracks are so pretty and the way it looks purple at the edges…” You gently ran your fingers over the cracks as you spoke, sending shivers up and down Gaster’s spine.

He assumed you didn’t know that unlike a human’s soul, monsters’ souls responded to every single touch instead of just pain. Even the lightest of strokes could bring pure bliss. So when you gently caressed the very culmination of his existence as you stared in wonder, he couldn’t help but feel pleasured.

* * *

 

“Hey… Gaster?” Your voice sounded far away as he was caught up in his blissful state.

“Nnn--yes?” He let the noise slip slowly, enjoying every moment of the situation. For a human not knowing the effect of their actions, you certainly made him more comfortable than anyone _ever_ could’ve.

Your giggle brought him back, but only slightly as you could tell from the dreamy expression on his increasingly graying face. “Can I try something?” You asked quietly. Gaster nodded, a peaceful smile on his face. Well, he agreed. So you carefully cupped his soul in your hands, raising it to your face. You paused for a moment before bringing your head down and gently placing your lips against one of the larger cracks down one side.

“Eh-Uh-hUH??” Looks like that snapped him out of his daze, his face turning so gray you’d’ve thought it was like that to begin with! “- what on earth are y-you doing?!”

You laughed at his reaction, softly kissing the other most prominent group of cracks on his soul, which got a jolt out of him and made his face turn even grayer, before bringing it away from your face. “I asked you if I could try something. And I did! I wanted to see how you’d react if I kissed your soul!” You smiled cheekily, holding the heart out to Gaster.

He gently grabbed his soul, defensively holding onto it before it seemingly vanished back into his chest. “Well, I never! That’s something very intimate that should be worked up to first!” Gaster feigned annoyance, failing to look serious because of his deep blush.

You smiled again, holding your hands up defensively and snickering, “Oh golly, I’m sorry G. Here I thought we’d gone steady. For like… a year?” You giggled and continued on, “Or does an old pile’a bones forget stuff that easy?”

Gaster smirked, crossing his arms. “Oh I’ll show you old!” Gaster flicked his wrist and before you knew it his magic had placed you in his lap and he wrapped his arms around your waist.

You giggled and put your arms around his neck, planting a quick kiss on his teeth. “Give me your best, Mr. Skeleton~”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ideas or requests, or even art of these fics i've written you wanna toss my way, i'm over on tumblr at http://silverstarsy.tumblr.com/ !!  
> see you all later! <3


End file.
